The use of gear-shift knobs have long been a standard item of both manual and automatic transmissions. The primary function of the prior art knobs is to allow the transmission gear to be placed in a selected drive ratio. Background art also discloses several types of auxiliary lights, and in particular LED lights, that can be located throughout the vehicle to enhance safety or to add to the aesthetics of the vehicle. The LED lights are usually connected to be turned on one at-a-time or in combination by a set of switches or by a single master switch. Typically, the switches are located on a bracket that is attached ner or below the vehicle instrument panel.
A search of prior art patents and industry literature did not disclose a vehicle gear-shift knob having a set of integral switches that remotely control the operation of a set of lights or the like.